


Faith

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Series, part one, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are willing to put your life on the line, but unwilling to put it in anyone else's hands. Faith is a fickle thing and there is a fine line between it and loyalty. Could Levi blur that line?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down, causing sweat to pool on your brow as you mercilessly sparred with your comrade. 

“Oi, you there! Brat! What’s your name?” 

You both stopped your combat immediately, standing up straight as your threw your fists over your hearts. The man before you was your height, but his icy glare on your frame made him much more intimidating than his stature allowed. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), sir!”

Staring straight ahead, you held your position as he looked you over, seemingly scrutinizing you from head to toe. 

“Grab your things. You’re coming with me.”

He spun on the heel of his impressively polished boots, walking away towards the small building where your barracks were located. 

Your eyes went wide as you whipped your head to the side, seeing your comrade was just as bewildered as you were. 

“Go!”

He shooed you with his hands, staring in amazement at the back of the famed Captain Levi. 

Shaking your head, you snapped out of your state and grabbed your coat, hurrying after the Captain until you were walking by his side. You kept quiet, but couldn’t help to take a sideways glance at him. He was just as handsome in person as everyone had said and twice as intimidating. His jet black hair hung in face, partially covering his steely grey eyes and his jaw was set into what looked like a permanent, hard line. 

The two of you stopped when you came to the entrance to the small cabin and he didn’t bother meeting your eyes as he instructed you. 

“You have two minutes.”

Wasting no time, you scurried inside and gathered all your belongings in a hurry, tossing them into the largest bag you could find before rushing back outside with only seconds to spare. 

“That horse on the left is yours. Try to keep up, because I won’t be slowing down for you, brat.”

He was on his horse within the next breath, riding off before you could get your pack secured, but you couldn’t risk being left behind. Hastily, you tied everything down, praying it would stay as you mounted your horse, coaxing it to break into a sprint. 

…

After a long and painfully quiet ride, you gazed up in amazement at the castle you had arrived at. Following the fearsome Captain to the stables, you dismounted your horse, still never taking your eyes off the impressive sight until you had to remove your belongings, which had thankfully made the trip. 

Why were you here though? Could this really be true? Was this where the Levi Squad was? Were you..actually going to be a part of it?

“Hurry up. Dinner is soon. I’ll show you to your room.” 

Levi’s voice nearly startled you as it brought you out of your racing thoughts and you noticed you were falling behind him once again. 

Once inside, you didn’t have much time to marvel at the beauty of the architecture, because Levi was already halfway down the hall. A short walk up the stone staircase, you came to what you assumed were your quarters. Levi didn’t hesitate to throw open the doors, but to your surprise you only found a single bed. It was a dream come true. No more sharing a single room with four other comrades; you had your own space. 

“These will be your quarters. Dinner is in a half hour. Don’t be late, brat.”

With that, you watched Levi stomp off back down the stairs, leaving you reeling from the sudden and drastic events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! You’re (Y/N), right?” 

A tall brunette with glasses and a wide grin on her face greeted you as you entered the dining room, taking your hand and shaking it firmly. 

“Uhm, yes. And you are..?”

“Hange! It’s so good to meet you. Levi has been going on and on about your skills and I–”

“Oi! Shut up, Shitty Glasses. Don’t harass her yet, she’s only been here a half hour.”

Levi shot a disinterested glare from his seat at the head of the table, but Hange merely laughed it off and spoke more quietly. 

“He gets a bit temperamental, but you get used to him.”

With a wink, she took her seat at the table and you were quick to grab the empty seat beside her. Looking around, you tried to wrap your head around where you were until Levi’s words cut your thoughts short. 

“Everyone, this is (Y/N) (L/N). She’s the newest addition to our squad. We’ve got a long day of training tomorrow, so eat up. I don’t want to hear any of your shitty complaints in the morning.”

So that was it. You were officially a member of Levi’s squad. The shock finally set in as you stared down at your plate, but that’s when you felt the other members’ eyes on you. 

“Hi! I’m Petra and this is Gunther, Eld, and Oluo. It’s so nice to have a fresh face in the squad. We hear you have a very impressive set of skills.”

Her kind eyes brought you a welcome sense of comfort and relief as you looked down at your plate again, blushing at her compliment. 

“Oh, well thank you. I never expected to find myself here though. You guys are all amazing. I’m honored just to be in the same room with you all.”

“Well, thank you, but you’re one of us now. Let’s celebrate. The food here isn’t half bad, I cook it myself.”

Eld flashed you a wink as he picked up his fork, digging into his plate. For a moment, you thought you saw Levi’s head whip in his direction, but when you looked, his gaze was on his own food again. 

…

In the morning, you were up before dawn to prepare for the day’s training exercises. No wanting to be late, you pulled on your uniform and rushed downstairs, out to the field beside the castle. 

After a few minutes, Levi wandered out and you couldn’t help but notice the surprise on his face as you saluted him. 

“Relax, brat.”

At his dismissal, you dropped your salute and stood there quietly, awkwardly awaiting the arrival of the others as you could feel yourself melting beneath Levi’s intimidating stare. 

“You’re out here early. Earlier than myself even. Are you trying to get on my good side? Because from what I have heard, that’s a myth.”

“No, sir. I’ve heard just the same about you, in fact. Apparently, you’ve only got one facet.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Levi’s eyebrow perked up in surprise at your bold tone and he folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes directly into your own. 

“Harsh, but focused. I wouldn’t expect anything less though, sir. It’s served you quite well in the Corps. I don’t aspire to be on your good side, I only hope to learn from you, sir.”

“Hmm, good answer. I thought you were headed in a different direction with that bold statement, brat.”

“Not even I am stupid enough to insult you, sir. I’ll leave that to the lesser brats.”

“Lesser brats? You assume there are levels?”

Once again, his eyes narrowed in your direction as he paced around you. 

“Yes, sir. Otherwise, I doubt I would be here. Am I wrong?”

“No.” Levi spoke thoughtfully as he looked you over. “I suppose you’re correct. However, to me, a brat is a brat. No one told me how brazen you would come across. You didn’t seem this way at dinner last night. I took you for one of those shy brats, too timid to speak even when granted permission. I don’t like to be proven wrong.”

“Well, sir I’m full of surprises, so don’t try to figure me out quite yet.”

Your words rang true as you managed to surprise even yourself. You had grown comfortable speaking so plainly with your former squad leader, but this was Levi you were talking to. For a moment, you panicked as you awaited his response. Finally, he formed his reply with a pensive and slightly intimidating grin.

“Oh, but I’m starting to think it will be fun to do just that. I’m always up for a challenge, filthy brat.”

The gleam in his squinted eye set off a reaction within you somewhere, making you flush a light shade of crimson as excitement boiled in the pit of your stomach. 

“As am I, sir.” 

Fighting fire with fire seemed like the best option as you returned his gaze to him, watching him raise his eyebrow as his lips turned up in an amused half-smile. 

He parted his lips to say something, but was interrupted by the sounds of the rest of the squad joining you on the field. His eyes remained on you as he addressed the team. 

“I hope you’re ready for what I’ve got in store for you. It’s going to be a long, hard day.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long, hard day indeed. 

It was long dark before you were finally able to stagger up to your room and after the rigorous training Levi had put you all through, your legs felt like jelly as you attempted to climb the stairs.

“First day is always the worst. The Captain’s just trying to intimidate you is all. That why he had Hange here last night. Another tactic of his. He’s seeing how much you can stand.”

Eld had suddenly appeared beside you, chuckling quietly at his own joke. 

“Her I can tolerate. All that training? I don’t know, my legs are pretty close to giving in.”

You laughed along with him, glancing up at him before dropping your gaze back to the steps, so you wouldn’t miss one and end up falling flat on your face, as you had a habit of doing. 

“Well, I bet I can help with that part.”

Your brow furrowed at his words, but before you could look up to question him, he had literally swept you off your feet and was carrying you up the stairs, two steps at a time. 

An involuntary squeal escaped your lips, followed by a soft giggle. Fearing your presence alone was enough to cause him to trip and fall, ensuring a disaster on the stairwell, you tucked your head into the crook of his neck as you threw your arms around him. 

“Don’t be scared. I promise I won’t drop you.”

Now at the top of the stairs, you pulled away in time to see him wink down at you, before he gently placed you on the ground.

“Well, thanks for the lift.”

Tucking your hair behind your ear nervously, you let out another soft laugh as you smiled up at him. 

“Anytime. Get some rest okay? I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night.”

You watched him walk away, all the while keeping his eyes on you until just before he turned into his room. Now alone in the hall, you shook your head and scoffed in a slight state of disbelief to yourself as you spin on your heel, only to see Levi at the end of the hall, staring at you. 

The eye contact you had inadvertently made with him only lasted for a second before he swung open his door and hurried inside. 

…

The next morning, you arrived down at the training ground early again, but you weren’t the first one there this time. 

You could see someone running laps in the distance, with what looked like two full mop buckets full of water balanced on a single stick above their head. 

“Is that what punishment looks like around here?”

Nodding to the figure you had deciphered as Eld, you glanced over to Levi. 

“That’s one of them, yes.”

His tone was flat, dry. Different from the banter you had partaken in yesterday. 

“Oh. Well, what did he do?”

“Slacked on his chores. I don’t tolerate uncleanliness.”

“I hear there’s quite a bit you don’t tolerate.”

Taking a pretty bold chance, you stuck your neck out and prayed that he wouldn’t bite your head off for your provoking words. 

His head whipped in your direction so fast that you almost noticeably flinched as he spoke. 

“You’re correct. And I’m quite good at doling out punishment whenever I deem necessary.“

He took a few slow steps toward you, his tone softening now to the almost playful one you had experienced yesterday. Almost. 

"I don’t doubt that, sir. But I must say I do hope you never get the chance to punish me.”

You jumped at the chance to get back to that playful banter. He was the Captain and his reputation did precede him, but he seemed different than how you had expected him to be; than how everyone else said he was. He was much more forth-coming, at least when you were alone and you were determined to take advantage of that. 

“Oh, but I hope I do. And everyone gets what’s coming to them eventually, brat.”

A smirk danced across his lips as he walked past you, brushing your shoulder with his gently.


	4. Chapter 4

“Fuck.” 

You sighed loudly as you watched the bucket of suds you had been using to clean the horses spill and run all over the floor of the stables. 

“Oi! I thought I made it clear that no one in my squad was allowed to kick the bucket.” Levi smirked, obviously proud of his terrible pun, as he walked toward you. 

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Captain. Nice to see that you do, in fact, have at least some sense of humor. Even if it is terrible.” Smirking right back at him, you scooped up the bucket and went to refill it with Levi right on your heels. 

“Don’t tell the rest of the squad. About my having a sense of humor. They might assume I have a soul as well and we can’t have that.” 

You fought it back, but a soft laugh escaped your throat as you turned around to smile at Levi. 

“So, I’m the only one who knows about this rumored soul of yours? I feel so special.” Tossing a wink in his direction, you made it a point to brush your shoulder against his carefully as you passed him. 

“Well, surely you’ve noticed by now that you are.” He spun on his heel, leaning against a support beam as he crossed his arms. 

After setting the bucket back down, you whipped your head up to look at his smug grin and narrowed your eyes in curiosity.

“I’m sorry, what? Are you–are you actually being straightforward with me?”

It had been weeks now since you first arrived and the signals Levi had been sending your way seemed clear, but that’s all it was; just signals. No moves had ever been made. You played along, but after the first three weeks with no sign of anything actually happening between the two of you, you decided to stop getting your hopes up. It was still fun to flirt and banter back and forth with him, but you had honestly come to believe that nothing would ever occur between you. 

Levi looked down and chuckle before nodding his head and raising his eyes to level with your gaze. 

“Yes. I am. I know you aren’t oblivious to the way I treat you and I’m sorry for not pursuing things further until now, but I can’t risk anyone knowing. That’s why I asked you to prepare the horses for the expedition tomorrow. I needed an excuse to get you alone; something that wouldn’t look suspicious. Trust me, playing games isn’t my style, so I’m taking the opportunity to tell you now what I want.”

“And what is that?” You shook your head and blinked your eyes a couple times to try and wrap your brain around what he was saying, keeping your eyes glued to him as he sauntered over toward you. 

“Well, you, of course. Look, I’ve never met anyone like you. I’m someone who knows what he wants and I can tell that you are too. I want to get to know you better. There’s something about you that I find..intriguing.”

By now, Levi was directly in front of you and he had you pinned between him and the wall of an empty stable. He was so close, you could feel the outline of his abs press against your stomach as his breath tickled your neck. An anxious shiver ran down your spine as you slowly took in the sight of him. He was even more beautiful up close. His pale skin free of blemishes. His hair clean and sleek, dangling in front of his eyes in a way that looked both haphazard and intentional. Your eyes fixated on his plump, pink lips for a moment before you found the nerve to stare right back into his heated, grey eyes. 

“What are you waiting for? I won’t say no.” You kept your voice quiet as you breathed out your words, dropping your gaze to his lips once more to watch them turn up in a devious smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
